


Stressed Leader

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [20]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super M
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After being assigned as the new leader of Super M, Baekhyun decided that to be the best leader he could, it meant that he wouldn't engage with any of his Super M members in any form of the sexual manor. It was slowly driving him insane, Baekhyun had never before had to force himself to not touch or engage with somebody after those people clearly wanted him to.Luckily Taemin knew Baekhyun very well and was more than prepared to take care of his dear fellow omega leader.// Can be read with or without the other stories in the series
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Super M fucking around
Series: Hidden Omega side stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714687
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	Stressed Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I might be kinda... writing a Super M series of oneshots for Hidden Omega
> 
> I love Taemin so much

To say that Baekhyun was stressed would be putting it mildly. When he first agreed to be the leader of Super M, he thought everything would be easy. Junmyeon and Yifan had always made it seem so easy, they were just perfect leaders without having to try that much.

Things were not that easy for Baekhyun, and he honestly felt like he was about to die, commit murder, somewhere in between, or why not both?

The thing was that Baekhyun was a very sexual person, that wasn't news to anybody who had known him for longer than 10 minutes, but he had decided that he wouldn't touch or engage in anything with his new group members. He was meant to be their leader, and it didn't seem like a leader thing to do.

Which he was aware was a very flawed way to think, as he had regularly had sexual interactions with both of the Exo leaders even before they had even considered being a pack together.

It was the first time since he presented that he went a long while without some way of releasing the stress. He did his best to be there for his new groupmates, be the leader that they deserved, but it was just… a lot.

It really didn't help that the rest of Super M was not holding themselves back, with Mark, Taeyong, and Lucas being banned from joining the NCT pack containing only Johnny and Ten, the three males had a lot of… energy to work out. Add to that Jongin and Taemin, who were basically soulmates and pack mates had taken a special interest in Lucas… yeah everybody was all over the place.

The NCT members seemed to finally feel a bit of freedom being in the US without SM's eye on them at every moment of the day, that did mean that the two betas didn't leave Ten out of their eyesight for most of the days.

Basically, the entire world hated Baekhyun, and he really was trying his best, but he was about to blow.

Luckily, there was one member of Super M, who understood what it was like to be an omega, but had also known Baekhyun for longer than Exo had existed.

It had been a stressful day for all of the Super M members, going from interview to interview, all trying to figure out the best way to deal with the fact that half of them were very much not fluent in English.

Baekhyun was on his back in his bed, hand wrapped around his cock three fingers deep in his own ass, trying desperately to get just a bit of the pleasure that he desperately wanted. With the time difference between Korea and the US he couldn't call any of his pack mates, and he was sticking to his damn guns about being the leader.

He couldn't even get himself to push into an orgasm, it didn't feel right, it just felt wrong in ways that he couldn't describe. It wasn't that he believed that self-pleasure was wrong if he was alone, or some crazy shit that his pleasure was for his pack.

No that wasn't the issue.

He just wanted… no needed somebody else there.

His mind felt clouded and full, he just wanted a release, and not from his dick.

As he angrily threw his pillow at the wall, the door to his room opened "poor pillow, wasn't it soft enough for the princess' demand?" The teasing tone came from no other than Taemin, who entered the room closing the door behind him. "I didn't know we were hanging out in the nude, if you would have told me, I would have came prepared."

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from whining high in his throat "just leave me to suffer in peace."

The older's bratty behaviour seemed to have no effect on Taemin who just unimpressed raised an eyebrow "I don't think I can do that."

"And why is that?" Baekhyun was fully aware that he was being sassy, but he couldn't get himself to care, just like he couldn't get himself to care about the fact that he was still very much naked, and the scent of his slick was clear in the air, just as it was still clear on his fingers.

Taemin's eyes glinted dangerously "well I am gonna have to fix this of course."

Had Baekhyun been more himself and less of a lost puppy in that moment, he would probably have realised that it wasn't a great idea to push Taemin further when he was in a playful mood, "fix what?"

"You of course," the grin that the other omega was wearing would have made a cheshire cat proud, and it finally got Baekhyun's attention, "what do you mean?"

"Get on all four." the tone in Taemin's voice had changed to what Baekhyun liked to call his bedroom voice, it was the voice he used when he liked to order around people and push them around.

His first instinct was to refuse, to ask Taemin exactly what he thought he was doing, Baekhyun was his leader, Taemin was meant to respect him, but the rest of his body relaxed a bit at the clear order.

That was what he had needed, somebody to want him, to tell him what to do, to express clearly that they wanted him. His skull felt like it was filled with cotton balls, making thinking near impossible. He was supposed to be the leader, and yes he was older than Taemin, but Taemin had been an idol longer than him. He couldn't do much other than just give in to the need he had felt built up inside of him.

So with a bit of hesitation, Baekhyun gave into the part of himself that just wanted to finally get some attention, and got on all four placing himself, and his ass, towards Taemin.

He wasn't even sure what Taemin was planning, but his body was getting excited. His cock started to pump up again from where he had gone soft, and slick was starting to make its presence known as well. He hoped that Taemin was gonna fuck him, even if they were both omegas, he knew that Taemin knew exactly how to move his hips.

Those dancers and their hip movements.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said that he hadn't imagined what Ten would be able to do with his hips, just like Taemin, Ten was raw sex appeal turned into a person. Those dancers and their glorious hips.

The bed dipped behind him as Taemin climbed onto the bed, "Good to see that you can at least still listen. I had to call Kyungsoo to figure out what to do with you, all wrapped up in yourself and going crazy. You aren't good at hiding it, dear leader, you want us. You want us to want you, but you are so stuck in yourself thinking that what we need is a big strong leader. Since when has being a leader meant that you have to be a monk? Maybe I should start questioning what Junmyeon is doing."

"Taemiiiiin…" Baekhyun could feel his face burning, while he normally wasn't easy to tease, Taemin was using the same tone that Kyungsoo would always use before they started playing. That reminded Baekhyun of all the things he had done to end up in the situation, just like Taemin was doing at that moment.

Oh.

Baekhyun suddenly understood what was going on.

Taemin was not gonna… no he wouldn't? Taemin wasn't like that, he wasn't into that kind of play.

The dancer's soft hand came to rest on Baekhyun's ass cheek, rubbing it in a teasing way "you have gotten yourself so tied up in a twist, it's hard to even recognise you, all grumpy and mean. You gave the younger a right fright, Lucas thought you disliked him, always moves away as fast as possible whenever he touches you, never wants hugs are anything. Poor silly alpha, sees an omega in distress and wants to help, but too young to realise why you are distressed."

Oh.

"Please… Taemin."

"Tsk… "Taemin laughed in a breathy tone, seeming to have the time of his life. "This would have been so much easier if you would have said please earlier, but no, you have to go and act like a baby."

"Sorry…" Baekhyun felt like he couldn't access the smarter part of his brain, Taemin was still fully clothed rubbing his hand over the leaders ass in a teasing fashion, not going for his entrance, but keeping Baekhyun aware of the fact that it was there.

Taemin's hand gave a light tap to Baekhyun's ass with his fingers, a clear signal of what was to come, but not before asking, "this okay?" His voice was more concerned, wanting to check in with his fellow omega to see that he was okay with where things are going. Clearly wanting Baekhyun's verbal consent, instead of just relying on the information Kyungsoo had given him.

"Yes yes yes!" Baekhyun had long since given up on the logical part of his brain, the part that wanted to be a good leader, the part that believed that to be a good leader was to remove himself from any form of group bonding. Instead focusing on what he wanted, what he needed, what Taemin was promising him.

"Plum pudding, if you want out." The first slap to his ass was soft, much softer than Kyungsoo would have ever given him, but it wasn't hesitant, pushing Baekhyun's body forward in surprise as he couldn't hold in the moan that had escaped him. "Count for me, pretty."

Another slap landed on Baekhyun's ass, the sound of flesh against flesh was almost deafening, yeees, it was exactly what Baekhyun needed. He couldn't explain it, but since he had first become an Exo member he always had a bad habit of putting too much on himself, too much pressure, and he would pull in on himself.

After years, they had found that this way worked the best. That of course being Kyungsoo's warm hand on his ass as he reddened the omega's cheeks.

"One!" Baekhyun was fast to speak up, while he didn't know how Taemin was in times like this, Kyungsoo hated when he was slow at following orders.

It wasn't as if Baekhyun and Taemin had never played around with dom-sub plays, Taemin himself was probably the most switch person to ever switch, especially when he played with people outside of his own pack. Having Taemin step in for Kyungsoo when he really needed it, wasn't really a stretch if Baekhyun had thought about it.

Not that Baekhyun could really think about it at that moment, all he could do was count to "Two!" as another slap landed on the same spot of his ass, Taemin's hand no longer hesitant.

"You redden up so fast," Taemin sounded almost amazed, but his hand took no mercy as two quick slaps landed on top of each other in quick succession. 

With every blow from Taemin's hand, Baekhyun could feel himself relaxing more and more, finally giving in, finally feeling comfortable. Counting out the strokes, hands tightening in the pure white bedsheet beneath them, his body slightly shaking. At the 6th slap, he couldn't stop himself anymore "can I be over your lap please?" He needed to be in contact with Taemin through more than his hand, but he didn't want Taemin to stop, he just wanted Taemin to touch him.

"Oh baby, I am sorry." The dancer was quick to slide himself in so that Baekhyun could relax his body down and rest on Taemin's naked thighs.

He hadn't even noticed that Taemin had undressed, he was amazed that he had somehow managed to miss it, but just finding himself happy to finally have full contact with the other man. "Thank you," his voice was kind of broken, and he felt like he was on the edge of starting to cry, good tears of course.

"Just a few more and we are done with this pretty ass of yours," Taemin's voice was full of jest, and Baekhyun, even in his drunk on pleasure state, could sense that there was more planned than just what was being said.

"Seven!" Baekhyun's entire body was vibrating at that point, it felt so good to finally be able to relax, being able to focus on nothing else than the delicious pleasure of his ass being spanked and warmed, every minute of it felt amazing, "eight!"

Taemin was getting better and better with every slap, yes he didn't have Kyungsoo's hard and practiced hand, but he had his own flair to it. It wasn't better or worse than what he was used to, it was just different, and he loved every second of it.

The two last spanks came fast, right on the soft part of Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun was doing his best to count the last two, before completely giving up any pretense of holding himself up, instead just collapsing on Taemin's thighs, "thank... yo-ou." Baekhyun felt like he was out of breath, like he had just ran a marathon.

The dancer just laughed "oh baby we aren't done yet, you have been such a bad baby. Made the youngers think you didn't like them, made your mental health bad from pushing yourself to not having any real contact with us cause you wanted to be a professional. You made your inner omega so sad, you haven't even come to cuddle with me or Ten, you made us very sad, we could almost hear your omega crying for us."

Taemin wasn't wrong in that, Baekhyun was pretty well known for having a needy inner omega, for needing cuddles and hugs with his fellow omega's, he was the one who loved omega bonding the most, playing around and touching his fellow omega's was like a life fluid for him, something he desperately wanted and needed.

It was another thing that he had removed himself from doing as the leader, because that was what being a leader was about, right? He was starting to doubt if he had been right to do it, it felt so much better to just give in, finally getting what he wanted. "Not… done?" Baekhyun was hesitant, he knew what would normally happen back home, when he had acted out as much as he had at that moment, but he didn't really believe that Taemin would really take it as far as Kyungsoo did.

"Spread your cheeks for me sweety."

Oh.

Taemin was really in for a pence for a pound, giving it his all. Normally he would be worried that he was pushing his own needs and wants onto somebody else who didn't want it. But Baekhyun knew Taemin, Taemin would never do something he didn't want. Plus Taemin's excited scent was clear in the air, he wanted this as much as Baekhyun wanted it.

And that was an additional layer of excitement, being wanted was nice, it was all Baekhyun needed.

His hands were shaking as he reaches behind himself, and he slowly spread his cheeks exposing his slick entrance to the chilled air and to Taemin. A full-body shiver going through his body as he struggled to keep still, knowing what was coming.

Taemin only used three of his fingers as he slapped Baekhyun's entrance, forcing more slick out of the sadly empty hole, forcing a moan from Baekhyun's bitten lips "tsk, I thought I made it clear that you would have to count for me sweety."

"I am sorry!" Baekhyun could no longer hold in the tears, it felt good to finally let them go, letting go of all the pressure there was on him, the tears kept streaming as another light spank was placed on his hole, "one!"

Taemin was being much softer than Kyungsoo would go during a hole spanking, but Baekhyun was okay with it. It felt soft and comfortable, still a bit of teasing that was very much Taemin as the dancer ran a teasing pinky over the leaking hole. "I think it just winked at me, you would think that it was satisfied since you plunged it full so well with your pretty fingers."

Another spank on the hole "two!"

"So much slick, it is almost free flowing out of you baby." Taemin sounded amazed, like he couldn't really believe that the omega was actually getting as wet as he was, Baekhyun could smell the light scent of Taemin's own slick filling the room, mixing perfectly with Baekhyun's.

"Three!" The sound as three of Taemin's fingers slapped down on the wethole, was loud and dirty, making a shiver run down both of their spines.

"Have you thought about this?" For a second Taemin stepped everything, rubbing his hand teasing over Baekhyun's behind.

Baekhyun didn't answer, his brain wasn't sure what Taemin was referring to, all he could do was whine, there was a reason why Kyungsoo would always keep the questions easy whenever they were like this. It was the only form of questions that Baekhyun was able to answer. Always truthfully of course.

Taemin was quick to pick up on his mistake, changing the question still with a teasing tone in his voice "have you thought of other people doing this? Thought about us? Somebody other than me warming your pretty ass? Jongin would love to take my place."

Eager nodding from Baekhyun, normally yes, he would have been a little ashamed of the fact that he very much had thought about either of the alpha's in Super M taking Taemin's spot, big strong alpha's with rough hands and soft hearts.

"After this, we'll figure it all out. Never again like this, never again. You made poor Nini so sad." Taemin's voice was teasing and light, but it was clear to both of them that there was also something real and truthful in it. On one hand Baekhyun felt kinda guilty for what he had done, but what they were doing also helped him let go of that guilt.

"I am sorry." He really was, he knew that he had fucked up, but it felt so freeing to just let go, let it all go while over Taemin's lap.

A little pet on his cheek and a kiss to his nape, was all that Taemin needed to signal that it was okay, that Baekhyun was forgiven.

Another slap fell on his hole, and more slick was forced from him, no matter how much Baekhyun tried to keep it in, he was leaking like a faucet. "Four!"

Taemin didn't hesitate or add something before two more blows easily rained down on his leaking hole, Baekhyun counting both of them with light hiccups in his voice from the tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. 

Had Baekhyun been more himself he would have been impressed by how calm Taemin was. The man had clearly talked it through with Kyungsoo thoroughly, or maybe the SHINee pack got up to more kinky things than Baekhyun was aware of.

Which honestly should not be a surprise, Taemin always liked to tease that Jongin was Nini in the streets, but Kai in the sheets.

"Sev-Seven!" the words were harder and harder to get out, his dick was hard and his hole was leaking more than his eyes were. Tears staining the clear white sheet under him, as his hands desperately gripped at them bunching up the soft fabric in tight fists as he just let himself go and trusted Taemin to hold him, and guide him.

"I think your hole is winking at me, just two more pretty boy." Taemin's own voice was a little strained, and even if it wasn't what Baekhyun was used to, he kinda liked it, it set Taemin apart from Kyungsoo, instead of trying to replace him, he was still Taemin, "three more and we are done, then I promise I will give it what it needs."

And Taemin was what he needed at that moment.

Two more slaps, falling easily, but still with a heavy hand, Baekhyun's broken voice forcing himself to count "eight… Ni-nine!"

Taemin gave him a few seconds to settle before the last one, petting a cheek with wet fingers, spreading the other omega's slick on his own cheeks, marking him up with his own scent, and then just as Baekhyun had started to relax, the last slap was delivered, "Ten!"

To call it a slap would honestly be a little too nice, it was more of a lovetap than anything else, much softer than anything else that had happened that evening.

"That was so good baby, you were so good! Do you feel better now?" all the words were said slowly and softly, guiding Baekhyun up and on his back, Taemin finding his way between Baekhyun's thin shaking legs, naked body pressing fully against the other omega, calming down the Super M leader as Taemin placed kisses all over his face.

Baekhyun tried to focus, Taemin had moved a little quicker than what his brain could really follow, but as his cotton bud filled brain finally realised the question, he slowly nodded, because he did feel better. It was pressure that he didn't know that he needed out until Taemin had offered it for him, but he wasn't done nor happy yet.

He wrapped his still shaking legs around Taemin, pulling him closer "please… I-I need it! Mo-ore!" It was clear what he needed, "Minnie-ie"

"Shh, just give me a second, I just needed to be sure you were okay." The smile on Taemin's lips were more those of fond joy, but quickly swapped to a teasing grin as he stared down at Baekhyun grinding his erection against the warmed flesh of Baekhyun's backside, forcing a moan from the omega.

"I am ok-okay!" he really was, he was more than okay. For the first time in weeks Baekhyun, felt like he could breath, looking up at Taemin with eyes still lightly slurred from the tears that had been running down them just a few minutes earlier, "please…"

He hated begging normally, prefered to be the one doing the teasing, but he couldn't find it in himself to actually care, Baekhyun wanted Taemin to give him his goddamn dick instead of just teasing.

Once again, for a small second it looked like Taemin was considering teasing him more, but as Baekhyun could feel his eyes water up again, this time from frustration, the dancer leaned down to kiss the tears away from Baekhyun's cheeks and pet his hip where he was resting his hand. "Okay, you win."

His voice was fond and soft as he pulled back a little to guide his cock inside of Baekhyun, but unable to keep his high toned moans in, as Taemin instantly bottomed out in just one push of his hips.

The combination of both of them being omega's, and the fact that Taemin had been slowly driving Baekhyun insane, meant that they didn't really have to worry about prep, instead just being able to go straight in.

It was the first time that Taemin showed any kind of 'weakness' as his arms that were next to both sides of Baehyun's head were shaking with the effort it took to hold himself completely still. "Fuck so good inside. How are you so tight when I am an omega, fuck is this how alpha's feel?" 

Baekhyun couldn't help himself but giggle, tightening his legs around Taemin to just keep the other omega buried in him for just a few seconds more. Taemin could be loud, and teasing, but he was terrible at teasing when he was on top, he always lost his cool whenever he was buried in somebody else.

And that Baekhyun would know, as it was far from the first time that the two of them were playing together. While he still felt a little out of it, he also felt relaxed enough to reach up and run a hand through the other omega's bleached hair.

Both of them just staring into each other's eyes, before they both started to giggle, the feeling of the room being warm and light, very different from how it had been earlier. It felt good, it showed just how close and comfortable the two men were with each other.

It didn't matter that they weren't in the same pack, they still had a close friendship. They were now in a group together, they had known each other for so many years, they both understood what it felt like to be the youngest omega in a group.

For anybody else, Baekhyun would have expected it to turn into sappy and soft love making, but he should have expected that it was not how Taemin would run it. While the look in his eyes might be soft, the grin on his lips was not. He hiked Baekhyun's leg up over his shoulder so he could get a better angle on the fucking, before pecking on last kiss to Baekhyun's slack lips.

The omega couldn't do much else other than just let Taemin move his limbs around, his body was still heavy and lazy from the spanking, "Minniiiiie." He just wanted Taemin to get on with the fucking, it was all he needed.

While he had managed to feel a bit of a need to calm down as they had giggled, staring up at Taemin who had an equally needy look in his eyes, but also a grin on his face, made the needs come back up.

Baekhyun expected fast and hard thrusts, for Taemin to put those amazing dancer hips to good use, but that wasn't what he got. Instead the moves were slow and teasing. It wasn't meant to be soft and sweet love making, no, it was meant to tease, to drive Baekhyun even more crazy.

"Have you missed this? Imagined it? Me between your pretty legs fucking you, did you think about it while playing alone with yourself." it was like Baekhyun could feel his ass burning again as he couldn't stop a loud toned whine from escaping him.

He shook his head, a little shy and ashamed about telling Taemin exactly all the things that had gone through his head while he had spent the time alone. Trying to distance himself from all the lovely males in the Super M house.

While he had wanted to be the good leader, he had decided that thinking about them all was okay? While mostly he stuck to thinking about his own pack when he was self pleasuring, it was hard to ignore the fact that everybody was having fun and exploring and he was refusing to join them.

"No?" the question was delivered at the same time as Taemin thrust in, moving Baekhyun's leg a bit so he could go deeper than before, that stupid grin still on his face. "Somebody else then? Pretty Ten? He is so pretty, and still so young. Wanna touch him and show him what it really means to be an omega? Some omega on omega fun?"

Another shake of Baekhyun's face, but it was clear that he was lying, he knew it… Taemin knew it, but he also wanted to hear what more he could get Taemin to say. The other omega wasn't dumb, he was quick to realise just how much his words were effecting Baekhyun.

Not that it was really that hard to figure out as Baekhyun was very aware of the fact that he couldn't stop his inside from tightening around Taemin everytime he painted a new image for Baekhyun to think about. "Taeyong and Mark then? Pretty beta's? They are so eager to please, but they have so much energy. I let them go ham on me whatever they wanted, they worked so well as a team with so much energy, I don't even have to time it on how long that lasted. But you would know that wouldn't you, these rooms aren't soundproof and your room is right next to theirs."

Taemin had started to find rhythm of fucking his hips into Baekhyun, keeping his tempo light and teasing. It would have been more effective if it wasn't clear that he wanted to fuck Baekhyun, just as much as Baekhyun wanted to get fucked.

Another shake of his head, Baekhyun was getting good at lying, well not really, good at pretending to be good at lying, he really just wanted Taemin to keep talking, to keep fucking him, he wanted to know what the other omega had to say about their two alpha's.

Taemin of course caught on to that, his grin somehow growing bigger, Baekhyun knew that he would take any chance to talk about Jongin, the man had basically been Taemin's soulmate since even before they both presented. Anybody who had eyes would be able to see that both Jongin and Taemin had found a deep connection in Lucas, none of them were able to put a finger on their attraction to the young alpha.

"Also a no? Is it big alpha dicks that's on your mind when you are alone pretty?" Taemin leaned down to place a bite over Baekhyun's scent gland, his hips were getting more desperate in its movement, no matter how much he was trying to keep his voice steady and calm, his body gave him away.

It always did.

Baekhyun shook his head in denial, even though he had thought about some good solid alpha cock fucking him into next Friday, Taemin wasn't buying his denial. "No? Not at all? That's a shame, you should see the monster Lucas carries around. I used both hands and still had more than enough space for my mouth to play with. You would love it, you are such a size queen at times, taking both Yeollie and Minseok at the same time." Baekhyun's hands were desperately gripping at Taemin's back, little moans escaping his mouth at every word out of Taemin.

All the thoughts, all the words, they were painting such a pretty picture for him. He knew that Taemin's back would be a mess when they were done, but he couldn't get himself to care, he loved the fact that he was leaving marks on Taemin.

"Or maybe… maybe the boy on your mind is Nini? So-  _ ah- _ tall and handsome, and you know exactly what he can do with that cock." Taemin kept on hand at Baekhyun's hip holding him still so he could keep fucking into the omega with a hard tempo, and using the other to keep holding the man leg over his shoulder, not letting up for a second, hips getting into a desperate jack hammering tempo, unable to slow done.

Fuck Taemin was so good with his hips, he had always been so good. It never mattered that Taemin didn't carry with him an alpha cock, his hips always made up for it.

"Or maybe it's the knot you are after, they didn't let us bring any toys-  _ Fuck _ , I imagine you have-  _ ah _ , been lonely," for every sentence that Taemin spoke, it clearly became harder for him to get the words out.

Not that Baekhyun was actually listening anymore, going between moaning out Taemin's name and just moaning out the word 'fuck' over and over again. His legs were shaking, he wanted to cum so badly, he had been on the edge since Taemin had first started warming his ass.

God he felt so good, his ass was still stinging, his cock aching to cum, his ass full and his legs straining from being over Taemin's shoulder, his scent gland was pulsing from where Taemin had bit it, and his mind that had before felt like it was weighing him down, was instead making him feel like he was actually flying on clouds.

"FUCK!" Baekhyun had tried to keep it in, wanting Taemin to cum inside him first, but he felt a bump being pressed against his entrance he couldn't keep in his orgams any longer, thick ribbons of cum coating both of their upper body as Baekhyun's body went tight as a bow string, his back arching as it whitened in front of his eyes.

He knew it wasn't actually a knot, but it was enough to trick his needy body into it, and just a few seconds later, with a few more desperate pumps of his hips, and Baekhyun trying his best to tighten around him, Taemin came as well.

Taemin's body gave up on trying to keep him held up anymore, collapsing on top of Baekhyun, forcing and  _ oof  _ from both of the omega's as they both desperately tried to catch their breath.

"Get off me," Baekhyun whined, finally having caught most of his breath, trying to push the dancer off him, while he himself was happy being the forever twink of Exo, Taemin had put on some muscle, making him a lot heavier than normal, in a good way.

Taemin laughed as he slowly pulled out of Baekhyun, leaving them both moaning from the oversensitivity before he rolled off his new leader to instead cuddle up next to him, "we okay?"

Baekhyun just nodded yawning, they were more than okay. It was everything that he had needed, that he hadn't even known that he had needed.

Both were close to falling asleep as the door to Baekhyun's room was opened hesitantly, "can I join for cuddles now?" The hesitant voice was from Jongin, who was hovering in the entrance to the door, shifting weight from one leg to the other, clearly unsure of himself.

It was kinda sad seeing their big alpha being so unsure of himself, and for the first time in what felt forever, Baekhyun just patted the bed between him and Taemin who were lying face to face with each other "come keep us warm while we sleep you bear."

Nobody had to say that twice, Jongin quickly dove in between the two omega's pulling off his shirt while he climbed in, making sure to drag the covers with him so that it was covering him and the two omega's.

Both Baekhyun and Taemin were quick to cuddle up to the alpha, Jongin had always been so warm when it came to body heat, and it was just what the two needed to push them the rest of the way into dreamland, neither of them caring that they were covered in cum. It was something that Jongin would take care of while they slept, and the last words that Baekhyun heard as he fell asleep were from the alpha, "please don't do that again, you really worried me."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my other stuff if you care:
> 
> Links  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> [My Original Book](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)


End file.
